1. TD: Eurovision Song Contest
1. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - '''Konkurs muzyczny organizowany przez EBU, prowadzony przez Quai'ego i Mileka. Stacje należące do EBU wysyłają swojego przedstawiciela do Helsinek w Finlandii gdzie będzie rywalizować o tytuł Grand Prix i sławę. Konkurs jest wzorowany ale nie jest całkowitym odzwierciedleniem Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji więc w przypadku różnic proszę ich nie brać na poważnie. Jest to po postu nasza interpretacja. Prowadzącymi są: Maxymilian, Lauren oraz Blaineley. Motto tegorocznej edycji to "One More Moment"' (Jeszcze jeden moment). Zasady #Z 27 zgłoszonych krajów zostało wylosowane 6, które będą stanowić '''Wielką Szóstkę, '''czyli kraje które automatycznie kwalifikują się do finału (w tej edycji zostały wylosowane, czyli przyznane w postaci Dzikich Kart, od następnej edycji do Wielkiej Szóstki będzie należała pierwsza szóstka poprzedniej edycji). Są to: '''Litwa, Łotwa, Islandia, San Marino, Estonia i Grecja. '''Od następnej edycji awansować będzie też gospodarz, nie w tej, ponieważ miejsce zostało zmienione. #Pozostałe kraje startują w półfinale. Po prezentacji jest głosowanie, w 100% są głosami użytkowników, nie ma ingerencji w nich przez autorów. Każdy kraj (czyli każdy użytkownik) głosuje. Przyznaje się kilka ocen: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 i 12 punktów. Jeśli użytkownik ma 3 kraje głosu się potraja, jeśli 2 - podwaja. Nie wolno głosować na swoje kraje. 10 krajów, które zdobędą najwięcej punktów - awansuje do finału. #W finale zmierzy się 16 państw. (10 z półfinału i Wielka Szóstka) Głosowanie odbędzie się na tej samej zasadzie co w półfinałach. Kraj z największą ilością punktów wygrywa konkurs i jest gospodarzem kolejnej edycji, którą i tak będą prowadzić Quai i Milek. xDD Odcinki Użytkownicy i ich reprezentanci '''Zapisy zamknięte'. Zasady zgłaszania Wymagane jest podanie kraju, piosenki (i oryginalnego wykonawcę), reprezentanta oraz jeżeli autorzy nie mają do was kontaktu to podać GG lub powiedzieć czy na Chat'cie czy gdzie. Zgłoszenia podawać na tablicy autora lub w komentarzach na tej stronie. Maksymalnie można wybrać 3 kraje od jednego użytkownika + powinien on mieć bezpośredni kontakt z autorami w celu ustalenia ocen. Reprezentant może śpiewać piosenkę po każdym języku ale zalecamy po urzędowym, lub po angielsku. Po wybraniu krajów w tej edycji autorzy zalecają gdy powstanie kolejna edycja by przy nich pozostać, tak zostanie ciągłość. *''Te Kraje wykonują piosenki w ojczystym lub urzędowym języku a nie po Angielsku.'' **''Wyjątek to Wlk. Brytania gdzie Angielski to język ojczysty.'' Półfinał i Tablica wyników Oto kolejność startowa. Szczegółowe wyniki półfinału center|700px Ciekawostki do półfinału (spoilery xD) *Vamelia, Marks i Rafix to jedyni których wszystkie 3 kraje awansowały do finału (Vamelia i Rafix posiadali już po jednym kraju w finale dzięki dzikim kartom, więc Marks jako jedyny przeszedł z wszystkimi, 3 krajami przez półfinał) *Milek to jedyny użytkownik któremu ani jeden kraj nie awansował do finału (Lady Dreamy oraz AikkoxD też można zaliczyć ponieważ żaden z ich 2 krajów nie awansował dalej, jednak posiadali dzikie karty dzięki którym po jednym z ich państw awansował\o do finału bez półfinału). *Do gry zgłosiły się jedynie dwa duety (0 zespołów) z czego tylko jeden dostał się do Finału dzięki dzikiej karcie. *Tylko 3 nieaglozjęczyne piosenki dostały się do finału (Jedna dzięki dzikiej karcie). *W punktacji padło kilka remisów. W takiej sytuacji wyżej jest kraj który ma więcej ocen. Jeśli ta liczba jest równa, wyżej jest kraj, który dostał lepsze noty. Finał Kolejność startowa Ciekawostki do Finału (Spoilery xD): *Rafix to jedyny użytkownik którego wszystkie 3 kraje znalazły się w TOP 5 i jedynym którego wszystkie Kraje przechodzą automatycznie do finału następnej edycji. *Użytkownikami z krajami przechodzącymi automatycznie do finału następnej edycji są: Vamelia (Liczba 2 krajów: 1 i 4 miejsce) Rafix (3 kraje: 2,3 i 5 miejsce) oraz Quai (1 kraj: 6 miejsce) *Aikkoxd jest jak dotąd jedynym użytkownikiem którego kraje zaliczyły najgorsze pozycje. (Irlandia na pozycji 20(z remisem z Albanią na ostatnim miejscu) oraz Islandia z wynikiem ostatniego miejsca. Ciekawostki *Vamelia zmotywowała Quai'ego by zrobił tą fikcję :D. Potem Milek sam się zmotywował i się przyłączył. xD Kategoria:Fikcje Mileka 99 Kategoria:Fikcje Quai'a Kategoria:Fikcje z serii TD:ESC Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje